1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device that reduces external light reflection and increases internal light efficiency (internal light emission efficiency).
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, relatively thick and/or tube display devices have been replaced by thin and/or flat panel display devices so as to be portable. Among flat panel display devices, emissive organic or inorganic light emitting display devices are considered to be the next generation display devices due to their wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and short response time. Also, an organic light emitting display device, in which a material used to form a light emitting layer is an organic material, has advantages over an inorganic light emitting display device in terms of its high contrast, low driving voltage, and short response time, and can realize a color image.
As a method of realizing a color image, white light is produced and the white light is separated into the three primary colors by transmitting the white light through a color filter. However, in this method, an additional color filter must be attached.